


There's A First Time For Everything

by LumCheng



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/LumCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Thief Kink Meme. Prompt was:<br/>"Virgin!Garrett ~ Either Erin or Basso discover by accident that Garrett is in fact still a virgin. At 35 this had to be changed. I dun care with whom he does it - but please give me the most awkward and embarrassing first time sex"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

"I can't see why this is important," Garrett said and tried to get a little more comfortable in that old wooden chair. It creaked. He stopped fidgeting.  
"Oh come on, Garrett." Basso laughed through his nose, refilling both their cups with some wine. "Every man should at least try this once in his life. Even though I bet it would've been much more fun, if you did it already 20 years ago..."  
The thief sighed and took the gold cup, staring into the red liquid, swaying it around. "I never had the desire to do it. There are other things, which are more important to me."  
"But don't you...," Basso was searching for the right words, "...have an itch now and then? I mean, you know... don't you choke your chicken sometimes?"  
Garrett stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Sorry, what?"  
"Sampling the secret sauce, baiting your hook, hitting the ham, jiggling the jewelry... throttle the bottle?"  
The younger man looked confused. Although the right corner of his mouth was slightly twitching.  
"For fuck's sake, Garrett. Do you masturbate?"  
"Oh." Garrett turned his head to the side.  
It was silent for a few seconds.  
"Well?"  
"Hm. Maybe once or twice..."  
"A month??"  
"...a year."  
Basso shook his head and grabbed his cup, downing it in one long gulp. "I don't know what to say now," he mumbled, wiping over his mouth with the back of his right hand.  
"We better drop the issue," the thief answered, almost looking like his confident self again.  
"Oh no, Garrett. I won't let you get away so easy this time. Let's see... hmm, have you considered Erin? She's young, but I believe she has expressed a little interest in this matter actually."  
Garrett stared him blank in the eye. "You can't be serious. Amongst other reasons - like, I don't know, she's too damn _young_ \- she'd surely laugh her head off first. She can't know about this!"  
He did the same as Basso and drank the rest of his wine at once. He felt weird. Maybe he had one or two cups too many. It had to be like this. Otherwise he wouldn't even allow such a conversation. Not even with Basso. Especially not with Basso. Why did he agree to drink with him again?  
"Fine, fine, fine," the other one pacified him, "well, you still have the whore option. With all your money you could buy yourself the prettiest girl in town, including her discreetness."  
Garrett cringed. "I'd rather not get intimate with a complete stranger."  
His friend nodded. "I understand. So you'll die a virgin. How tragic." Once more he refilled their cups and toasted him. "Here's to Garrett, the master thief. A handsome mid-thirty virgin, who has no interest in worldly pleasures."  
Garrett raised the cup to his lips before he could remind himself not to drink any more. When he lowered the half empty cup, lips glistening with red wine, staring into the liquid, he heard himself say: "Why don't you take it?"  
Basso spit a mouthful into his direction. "What did you say?!"  
Garrett calmly wiped off a few drops from his cheeks and looked up to his best friend. "Why don't you take my virginity?"  
"...you do realize, that I'm a man, right? That I don't possess a nice pair of firm titties?"  
"Oh, I think they're quite lovely," Garrett chuckled. It was the wine talking. It had to be.  
"Stop joking about this, old friend. You were right. We better drop the issue."  
The thief shrugged. Fine. Whatever.  
They did drop the issue that evening. And it wasn't until two weeks later, that this peculiar subject came up again...

_tbc~_


End file.
